Thorsson I. of Islyn
Thorsson I., the former Theodore VII., was the head of the Islyn Dynasty, since 2366 duke of Islyn and Ulfmærr, and since 2374 King of the Kings (Kungenes Konge) of Kazulia. He was one of the most important leaders of the God's and the King's Fighters, a Kazulian party, which he refounded, together with Aurelianus Archemid in 2368. He was responsible for the change of the party's goals to monarchism, and, as a sign for the new, Kazulianism-influenced way of the party, had changed his name from Theodore, the usual name for leaders of the Islyn dynasty, to Thorsson, and the title of the duke of Ulfmærr, "duke", to the old-fashioned Kazulian title "herra". Biography Theodore VII. was born in 2360 in the familiy's ancestral seat Schloss Schönquell (en: Castle Fairwell, Kazulian: Slott Vakkerkilde, Latin: Arx Bellifontis) by his mother Theresia Duchess of Islyn and Ulfmærr, né Baronesse von Saches-Coberg, his father was Theodore V. Duke of Islyn and Ulfmærr. He was the second child of his parents, his elder brother was Theodore VI., but as Theodore VI. had always been ill since his birth, his parents raised Theodore VII. as a future leader. He became the Earl of Islia (belongs to Islyn) in 2361, the second title available for Islyn-Duke's children. As all Islyns did until Firdrik von Hayek's final death, he was educated by him in matters of politics and economy, and it is said by former servants of the family, that he never liked Hayek's approach on the theory of democracy and a liberal state. Five years later his father died, and his brother Theodore VI. became Duke of Islyn and Ulfmærr. As his brother, due to an extremely nasty illness that bereft him of his fertility, never had any children, it was clear that Theodore VII. would be his successor, and therefor he got the title of the Lord of Ulfried, Ulfried beeing a small village belonging to the land of Ulfmærr, that is traditionally given to the successor of the Islyn house. Due to his many sicknesses, Theodore VI. didn't even live a whole year, and then finally Theodore VII. became the new duke. Due to his age (5), Theodore had always only bonded with fellow nobles, and the only "normal" folk he liked having contact to, where the old friends of his forfathers, most of the current candidates of the party. He also more and more despised the idea of a liberal democratic country, and showed a growing fascination on the matter of monarchy, together with the history of the old kingdoms of the Kazul. Lucky for him, in 2366, Hayek died, and rumor has it, that Theodore had him killed. Without the second leader of the dissolved party, Theodore began to talk to the former members again. A few posts had to be redistributed, but in 2368 the party was able to celebrate its refoundation. At this celebration, Theodore announced his name change to Thorsson I., and held his famous Monarchist's speech, in which he declared the new goals of the party. In 2374 he was elected Republikpresident of Kazulia, and immedeatly changed the country into a monarchy, and became king in 2374. Family Thorsson I. was married to Brigitta Herra af Ulfmærr og Duchess of Islyn né af Flindstjarn since 2370, which had to happen in international waters, as in Kazulia, 10 years was too young to marry, and had two children, luckily his wife being 16 years old, which lead many now dead to the conclusion, that he might not have been their father, Thorsson II. Islyn, Ridder af Ulfried (*2373), and Margarete Lady of Islia (*2374). His Position in the Succession Category:People of Kazulia